


We,re friends

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Friendship Teddy/Amelia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Un par de semanas después de que Amelia se enteré de que está embarazada, Teddy se entera. ¿Como se lo tomará la actual pareja de Owen? ¿Podrán ser nuestras chicas amigas después de esto?





	We,re friends

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER DEL 16X01 DE ANATOMIA DE GREY.
> 
> Creo que si Teddy se entera de el futuro bebé se lo tomará así e incluso esto las uniría más. La verdad es que ojalá el bebé sea de Link y no de Owen, porque Amelia se merece ser feliz. Y ya de paso que Teddy y Tom vuelvan juntos.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Amelia recibió la noticia de su embarazo. Sin duda aquella noticia era inesperada. Acaba de terminar la segunda cirugía del día, y parecía que hoy iba a ser un día largo. Mientras desinfectaba sus manos, pensó en lo acontecimientos, Link se tomó muy bien la noticia, pero una parte de ella estaba aterrada, ya fuera porque su relación con Link era nueva y había empezado de forma poco convencional por no decir otra cosa y luego estaba la muerte de su primer bebé, Christopher Shepherd fue el bebé mas precioso del mundo y murió, y después de su muerte ella misma mientas observaba a una de las trillizas de Cooper y Charlotte decidió en alto no tener hijos, ya fuera por la ironía que dios le mando en el momento en que su bebé nació sin cerebro siendo neurocirujana o porque una parte de ella pensaba que no lograría ser una buena madre.

Aun así toda aquella situación se complicaba más con la probabilidad aunque mínima de que Owen, quien ahora tenía una nueva familia con Teddy y Allison, pudiese ser el padre del bebé que esperaba, y dada su suerte probablemente Owen fuera el padre y el acercamiento que Teddy y ella tuvieron durante su parto desapareciera. Ambas habían quedado en ser amigas y ahora ella podía estar esperando un bebé de su amado Owen. Con un suspiro largo y tragándose las nauseas que sentía se seco las manos y salió del quirófano.

Llegó hasta el mostrador, donde una enfermera le pasó el informe de un paciente que había llegado con un golpe leve en la cabeza, pero había sido llevado a urgencias por un leve desmayo. Se apoyó contra en mostrador relanjandose unos segundos, luego volvió al trabajo. Al entrar en urgencia además de las nauseas empezó a notar un leve mareo pero lo ignoró y fue al encuentro de el trauma. Se alegro de ver a la rubia ser la que atendía el trauma, prefería a Teddy ahora mismo que a Owen, y probablemente a Teddy le pasaba igual dada su historia con Koracick.

Dr. Altman- Sonrió Amelia a Teddy y empezó a examinar el golpe- Bien, creo que lo mas conveniente sería hacerle una TC para saber si el golpe a afectado a algo más. 

Teddy asintió- Estoy de acuerdo, además he autorizado varias pruebas más y creo conveniente que se que en observación. Una enfermera vendrá enseguida.

Ambas médicas esperaron a la enfermera y a la residente que sería la encargada de acompañar al paciente y avisarles de los resultados, en este caso apareció Parker. Teddy iba a dirigirse a Amelia para preguntarle que tal la última cirugía, pero cuando la cardio miro a la neurocirujana estaba estaba blanca y se tambaleo un poco hacía ella.

Teddy logró aguantarla contra ella- ¡Hey, Amelia! ¿Qué te pasa? -Dijo con alarma. Miro mientras la agarraba para que la morena no se cayerá buscando a alguien quien la ayudará con Amelia- Schmitt, ven aquí ya. El doctor Levi Schmitt ayudo a la doctora Altman llevar hacía uno de los box a Amelia, y la ayudarón a recostarse.

Estoy bien. No pasa nada- Amelia se intento levantar- 

Amelia, estas blanca como una pared y te has mareado. No estas bien – Teddy uso su tono de médico, por lo que Amelia sabía que no podía librarse de ser examinada y entonces toda la bomba explotaría. Un escalofrió la recorrió.

Dr Schmit...-Antes de que Teddy pudiese si quiera empezar, Levi ya había salido del box a buscar lo que necesitaban para examinar a Amelia.

Es estrés de verdad, Teddy. Estoy bien, solo necesito comer algo- Tras aquella frase las nauseas se hicieron mas latentes, solo mencionar la comida la hizo sentirse enferma. La morena se llevó la mano a la boca como intentado no vomitar, Teddy tuvo mas reflejos y le pasó una bolsa.

Mientras Amelia vomitaba, Teddy le acaricio la espalda. Para Amelia el vomito pareció eterno, pero cuando acabo, la situación no mejoró, además de Levi, tras el apareció Link y Koracick, y de verdad ahora si que se arrepentía de habérselo contado al menos a este último

¿Amelia? -Link se acerco a ella cogiendo su mano y acariciandola- ¿Estas bien? -Link la miro a los ojos y luego a su tripa. Amelia asintió a Link, y luego miro a Teddy la cual se había percatado de los movimientos de Link y obviamente había relacionado los vómitos, el mareo y la mirada de esté último.

Un silencio tenso lleno el pequeño sitio que ocupaban los cinco, el pitido de el localizar de Levi sonó indicando que había un nuevo trauma, minutos después el de Link también comenzó a sonar, Levi murmuró algo antes de marcharse, poco después sintió los labios de Link le beso la frente dejando a Koracick, Teddy y ella en aquel pequeño cubículo tapado por cortinas. Vio como las miradas de Tom y Teddy se cruzaban y luego Tom habló dirigiéndose a Teddy.

Te dije que no duraría, Altman- La frase estaba llena de arrrogancia, Teddy parpadeo un par de veces

Lárgate, Koracick -Notó como la actitud arrogante de Tom se apagaba un poco cuando Teddy le contestaba con amargura. Tom bajo la cabeza momentáneamente y salió dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

Supongo que eso es sobre tu y Owen..-Afirmo Amelia mirando a Teddy.

Supongo que estás embarazada- Afirmo Teddy-

Después de aquellas afirmaciones ambas volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Teddy se movió un poco mas cerca de la cama y se sentó junto a los pies de Amelia. La noticia había dejado helada a la rubia no había que ser muy listo para saber que había una probabilidad de que el hijo o hija que esperaba Amelia podía ser de Owen aunque eso no parecía importa a Link, su conciencia se rió de ella cuando su siguiente pensamiento fue que Amelia había tenía suerte en encontrar a Link y luego le dijo “Tu tuviste esa misma suerte con Tom, pero no lo elegiste”. 

¿Te encuentras mejor?- Le pregunto a la mujer que estaba recostada en la cama.

Si....Carina...Bueno ella conoce la situación...-Se mordió el labio sin saber que mas decir. Respiro un par de veces, agobiada por el momento.- Teddy...yo...-Suspiro notando como las lagrimas picaban en sus ojos. Las malditas hormonas.- Yo...yo- Empezó a tartamudear sin saber que decir.- L...lo siento, quería....decirlo...yo...es de Link...Link es el padre- Ella hablaba nerviosamente, casi sin que se le entendiera.

Shhh...Amelia- Teddy se levantó con bastante agilidad para acariciar su espalda. Ahora mismo Teddy no pensaba en su relación con Owen, pensaba en el estrés de Amelia y como afectaría al bebé y como la mujer a la que ahora debía tranquilizar estuvo allí para ella cuando se puso de parto.- Todo esta bien, no pienses en eso ahora. 

¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Deberías gritar y estar enfadada. -La morena dijo con alarma mientras la otra mujer la tranquilizaba. 

Casi tuve a mi hija en tu coche, estuviste ahí para mi. Y bueno, íbamos a intentar ser amigas, ¿no? -La rubia le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora- No pienses ahora en Owen, tienes que tranquilizarte, por tu bebé

Irá mal...Ya fue mal una vez- Al recordar a Christopher las lagrimas salieron corriendo por sus mejillas. A Teddy no le hizo falta preguntar de quien hablaba, supuso que había perdido un bebé. La rubia suspiro y abrazo a la otra mujer. 

Todo estará bien, será un bebé precioso- La rubia la abrazó fuerte mientras la mujer lloraba- La morena dejo escapar una carcajada dolorosa contra el hombro de la rubia-

Dios, estoy embarazada del tio con el que sales, ahora que lo hemos dejado para siempre. -Amelia lloraba y reía de forma histerica. 

La situación era surrealista, Teddy rompió el abrazo para que ambas se miraran, una enfrente de la otra.- Bueno, yo me acosté con él y aparecí de la nada embarazada de él. -La rubia también empezó a reírse haciendo que la morena riera aun más.

Creo que estamos en paz- Dijo entre carcajadas Amelia. 

Yo también -Estuvo de acuerdo Teddy. 

Las dos estuvieron riéndose hasta que una enfermera vino a pedirles que bajaran el tono que seguían estando en urgencias. Ambas se taparon la boca bajando la voz y mirándose divertidas

Gracias- Amelia habló cuando recuperaron la compostura- No quiero decírselo a Owen...al menos aún..

Teddy le cogió la mano y la apretó cariñosamente- Como quieras,estaré ahí si quieres cuando se lo digas a Owen.

Por favor. -Asintió Amelia devolviendo el apretón- 

Para eso somos las amigas- Teddy sonrió-

Para eso somos las amigas- Repitió a Amelia.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo. 
> 
> En breve actualizaré los otros fics. 
> 
> E incluso tengo pensado empezar uno nuevo sobre escenas que me falta entre mi OTP estrella actualmente en Greys, que son Koracick y Altman.


End file.
